a new hero
by sabine rooks 999
Summary: farst story when a young new hero shows up and ends up helping the team what all is she hiding her famly fineds out who she righly is
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

wild wolf girl

Sssh stay quiet." "Wha who are you" "arctice wolf you must be artmis right"sed the girl in the white cloak. "Wait your the girl from last week the kid with the bow how did you end up here." "long story. Shh there coming pretend your still asleep"

"um... okay" the room was dark the girl i was talking to was wearing a white cloak that was helld on her shoulders by a stone that looks like a wolfs paw she was blound with a ice blue streek in her heir she had wolf white ears. "well to day you two are going to die as long as your frends come to save you" a man said "well i don't have frends so i will be staying put." The girl next to me said sounding up set like she was about to cry. he chand us to gether and hung us over boiling hot wacks. "hey you still alive." Ya and you have to have at least one frend" her ears droped no at school everone ignors me i sit under a tree and skech."

as a hero i have no home pack as a kid my home sucks my dad is the riddler my sister is shadow the wolf girl wich mean there never never home so i have nobuddy likes to hang out with a wierd kid."she said sadly "don't tell your hero frends thay would eat me" well wolf mite super boy to but aqulade,roben,miss marshen,ztana and kidflash would see the good in you i do" start swging trust me tods the cat walk." Okay?. the chane over head froze when we were over the cat walk it shaterd like glass "whoa!." you all right" ya you" fine you get use to it after a will come on we need to get out of here you got a wepend?" asked wolf "no thay tolk my bow." Ya mine to but i have dagerrs i asume you can fight hand to hand" of corse here take my daggers i have powers as much as i don't like useing them we need out of here fast she chaned in to a white wolf. Is that why you call your self arctic wolf." Yup i never use my powers thoue" why not?" i am worryed i will hurt someone. it is not hard to lose control when you can chang in to a wolf. If my eyes go gelod don't run and don't get in front of me."

why?" wolf stoped walking "that means i am not me" how is it not you?that is hard to exsplane. so dues your team act." Well kidflash is a flrt and so childish at times a show off."i don't do flrts he would be on his back." Superboy needs to go to anger maneg ment or some thing i swer the smallist thing can make him mad"shh over there is our way out i will clear the way." I well get our bows" oh look a dog how cute come on lets get you a coler." after i heard wolf start growling no bad dog down no aak. "did you" WHAT NO I WOULD NEVER!" okay don't bite me." hey i got to get back so see you later maby" shore" befor i could give her. her white bow she was gone and rodin and the others where there. What happed to you!?" asked kid "i don't know have you guys heard of arctic wolf?" ya" replid robin "batman duse not like her but she has some grate skill but i have never seen her" ya well i gust met her she seems rilly cool but she has no frends or at least that is what she said" cool whats she like? asked kid well she is smart and quic on her feet but i don't righly konw. but i have a feeling i will be seeing her agine she forgot her bow.

chapter two will be out soon nexst chapter arctic wolf meets the rest of the team sorry about miss spelled woreds snow casterwill outaaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2 ?

chapter two

?

wha oh right." kc!come down here! oh man what did i do this time kc said to herself. She ran down stars. Ya? where going on vacashen" you woke me up at 5:30am to tell me that?! i am going back to bed" we leave in 30 minets get packed." what i don't get eney say in this." i said no but i did" said may kc rolled her eyes. "what ever" i said as i walked up stars to get packed

later after the flight and short drive we where in the forest

kc come on keep up we can't lose you." said my dad oh but dad she is such a stick in the mud where ever she is why can't we lose her?" asked may my older sister becase she is your sister after we got to the cainb i when on a walk throue the forist i desied i would talk my cloak so i would not get couled that and i can go invisabl if i put my hood up.

i wonder dase she still have my bow i paniced and left be for she could give it back? i asked my self why am i talking to my self. never mind." all the sudden artmis fell out of a tree "hey are you ok" ya i am fine wolf" ... guss the cloak is a died give away" i sighed. " Ya it is. Why are you here?" famly vk not my chiose all may's idea." who is may?" my sister shadow." oh here is your bow back. Thanks. you better get to your team mates." artmis left

hey whats this. _Hey this is a wach i can call you on or you can call me on if you need a hande or six my frends and i are more then happy to help you wolf. "_well at least i have back up if i need it" i started for the caben but by the time i was all most there the wach artmis gave me started beeping at me. well i gess thay need help. Time to play super hero kc grabed her white pants and tolk off her normle shurt under it was a white belly shurt i put on my white pants and put my cloak back on throu my hude up and head tored were artmis and her frends were.

By the time i got there every one was tide up. I could not see robin but ever one elsa was there i sate on the tree lime wating for them to me but i forgot that thay could not see me i jumped down and grabed ever one wepend but i looked at superboy who was tid up with Kriptnit in fousd rop it did not look like he was happy i walked over and cute the rope he still seamed like he was hurt but he is super mans clone so maby it dase some damage all the sudden he stoud up it happind so quick i had no time to move out of the way. he knock me to the grownd my hood off nd i droped robins belt i piked it up "sorry did not see you" not suprised my cloak makes me invisable" wolf?!" a voise called i turnd around ya? i hured a secent voise call what?" i did not think you would come why did you becase you helped me i need to return the faver plus i am not going to leave the closest thing i have to a frend hanging" i cut the rop and handed ever one back there wepends. So were is robin?" um arc ya wolf!" what oh on it i turn in to a wolf shadow and i starded growling at one anther superboy freed wolf and he came to help me after a breef battle i was a little cut up. "hey you all right" asked kid flash "ya not that hurt" i ran in side the biluding to find robin.

when i found him dad had him chand over sharks one more step arctic and robin gets it. I stoped i took my bow off my bealt grabed arrow and shot it dad stumled back and triped artmis came in and tide him up i got robin down by the time he woke up we where all on our way to there hid out miss marshen artmis and i were talking so were did you go that night?" asked magen i didn't i had my hood up. I righly wanted to meat you all but i did not have the guts to i needed a push and that push was you in danger i gess." righly cool sed artims aqulade came up and said thanks i started to blush a little i dont think the other no dist


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

?

sorry i did not put this on chaper one

what arctic costume she wears a white cloak heald on by a wolf paw print wich is atlantean magic itme she wears a white belly tank top and white pantes she is blound with a ice blue strek in her heir. she has a pixy cut laerd at the top so she can hid her ears and blue strek at school she gose to the same school as robin

normle out of school that is blue ens a t shurt with a dragon and a red flanle with a bag that has her costum and wepends in it.

* * *

><p>after we got back to the mouten i tolled arctic i would show her around she seemed very happy by this i was showing her the sparing room when i nodest shadow had bit her. "Hey your bleeding you all right" oh wow i gess i am i will be fine gust a cut." come on lets get that cleand." Um..okay but i am fine righly. Not like i have a bullet in my shoulder" arctic said sarcastikly.<p>

After ten minet conver sashon i convinst her to let black canary see it she is stuber i can say that about her i like the way she fights i wached her and artims spare.

kaludur look out the! girls shouted at the same time "woah!" okay lets stop trying to turn aqulade in to a shckbob" arctic said "ya we need him in one peac" artims replid so you two done." Ya don't need to have a arrow throu your head" ya i would not like that" hey aqulade you want to go" shore" I pulled out my waterbearers "oh so you have powers wich means this is going to be fun" Ya?" arctic froze the water i was useing some how but after that she looked a little tird i was wered all the suden she was gone befor i could get out of the way she had me pin to the grownd

your a little slow?" no i didn't know you could go invisable" not me that is what happens when i flip my hood up. so you never finshed showing me around" well your the one that can't resist a challeng" so not like you can if it is sparing" true came on i think miss marshen was macking cookies" oh yum sounds good" wally leave some for wolf" artims grumbled wolf can't have chooclet" wrong wolf wally" hey whats going on here i am tring to save wolf some cookies" thanks i love cookies and you can call my arc for short. Hey i need to head back see you later" arc said as she left.

* * *

><p>i updat when i finish a chapter<p> 


End file.
